Black List
by Native
Summary: Développements centrés sur le personnage de Duo Maxwell, son histoire, ses souvenirs et la manière dont il gère les drames qui lui sont tombés dessus tout au long de sa vie.
1. Starsailor : I Don't Know

**Titre : **Blacklist : I don't know (_Je ne sais pas_)

**Auteur : **Native

**Résumé :** Suite de "drabbles", OS, histoires (très) courtes, inspirées de diverses chansons, n'ayant pas (forcément) de rapports les uns avec les autres.

**Rating :** K+ pour le moment, à voir plus tard

**Note :** En espérant que cela vous plaise ! (La chose a pris vie de son plein gré, et n'est plus tout à fait en phase avec l'idée de départ, mais elle me plaît suffisamment en l'état. J'espère que cela sera également votre cas !)

**Note 2** : I don't know - Starsailor (On the outside)

* * *

**BLACKLIST**

**I DON'T KNOW**

**

* * *

**

**(Drabble)**

Il n'avait pas encore envie de voyager. Il le devrait, pourtant. Pour échapper à Heero et son regard blessé, teinté à la fois de désarroi et de déception. Ils avaient fait du bon travail ensemble, oui.

Mais d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours détesté les voyages.

Et puis ses os craquaient à des moments et des endroits inattendus.

Parfois, cela lui faisait mal, et d'autres non. Peut-être qu'il avait mal vieilli, déjà vieilli. La vie habitait toujours son regard, mais il était fatigué. Fatigué d'oublier de dormir, d'oublier des choses, de sourire.

Peut-être était-il simplement fatigué d'attendre.

* * *

**(OS)**

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours détesté les voyages.

Les grands déplacements comme les petites courses au coin de la rue. Il n'aimait pas leurs regards non plus.  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui, le type que l'on affiche sur tous les écrans ?

Il avait été trop bête, trop jeune et trop bête, et capturé. Tant pis.  
Et sa natte,… elle attirait les regards. Tant pis, oui.

Démissionner d'un travail qui le forçait à se rendre aux quatre coins de la Terre et des colonies lui apparut donc comme une suite naturelle des choses. A vingt-et-un ans, il pouvait enfin s'en détacher. Les avantages procurés par l'appartenance aux Preventers, qui l'avaient convaincu de laisser la décharge à Hilde, n'avaient plus lieu, maintenant qu'il avait atteint sa majorité. Il ne savait pas encore où aller.

Il n'avait pas encore envie de voyager. Il le devrait, pourtant. Pour échapper à Heero et son regard blessé, teinté à la fois de désarroi et de déception. Ils avaient fait du bon travail ensemble. Il ne le niait pas.  
Mais d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours détesté les voyages.

Et puis ses os craquaient à des moments et des endroits inattendus.  
Parfois, cela lui faisait mal, et d'autres non. Peut-être qu'il avait mal vieilli, déjà vieilli. La vie habitait toujours son regard, mais il était fatigué. Fatigué d'oublier de dormir, d'oublier des choses, de sourire.

Peut-être était-il fatigué d'attendre, tout simplement. D'attendre quelque chose qui ne venait pas, qui ne viendrait plus.  
Et puis, il avait toujours…

Il aurait bien aimé aller voir les ruines, sur L2. L'église, la maison, l'endroit où Solo…  
Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Ils sont déjà dans son cœur, sous sa peau. Il lui suffit de fermer les yeux... et tous revivent.

C'est une formule qu'il aime, qui lui vient d'un livre. La littérature a été une révélation pour lui. Il aurait voulu la connaître plus tôt, devenir professeur plutôt que pilote, peut-être.  
Peut-être qu'il aurait préféré pouvoir mourir aux yeux du monde, à sa guise, se noyer entre deux mots, lentement. Peut-être, oui.

Quatre voudrait sûrement le voir, mais il n'irait pas jusque là-bas. Lui viendrait s'il le voulait vraiment. Chang vit à côté de chez lui, comme Heero, d'ailleurs, mais plus pour très longtemps. Un appartement de fonction dans un immeuble qui n'a que ça. Où aller ? Il l'ignore encore, et il n'a pas plus envie que ça de partir si fort. Peut-être laissera-t-il ses affaires, plutôt que de les déménager.

Il déposera ses livres quelque part et rejoindra Howard, dans l'espace, avec les autres Sweepers. Eux, il les connaît, ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis on ne voyage pas vraiment, dans l'espace. C'est difficile à expliquer. Tout est noir et froid. La lumière, qu'elle vienne des soleils ou des étoiles, ne sert qu'à distraire l'être stupide. C'est une piste, un indice, une porte vers un ailleurs lointain, une quête. Une quête sans fin, parce que là-bas, il n'y a pas de chaleur, pas de rire ni de sons. Et peut-être bien que c'est pour le mieux.

Au fait, Trowa est de passage en ville. Il viendra sûrement boire un verre et se faire joyeusement enrôler, entre la paperasse et les cartons, s'il y a. Peut-être qu'il l'emmènera encore ailleurs, alors. Il lui donnera encore une ou deux promesses, et ces mots sous forme de murmures.

Et, cette fois, Duo partirait. Enfin.

* * *

**OWARI**.


	2. Nick Drake : Clothes of Sand

**Titre :** Clothes of Sand (_Vêtements de Sable_)

**Auteur** : Native

**Résumé** : Suite de "drabbles", OS, histoires (très) courtes, inspirées de diverses chansons, n'ayant pas forcément de rapports les unes avec les autres.

**Rating :**

**Note :** En espérant que cela vous plaise ! J'ai laissé l'écriture de côté trop longtemps pour me sentir prête à reprendre une pratique aussi assidue que celle qui requiert une histoire suivie – me revoilà donc avec quelques courts. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

**Note 2 :** Merci aux lecteurs, reviewer(s),… précédents, et aux futurs !

**Note 3** : Inspiration et lyrics (en anglais dans le texte) – Clothes of Sand, Nick Drake (Time of No Reply)

* * *

**BLACKLIST**

**CLOTHES OF SAND**

**

* * *

**

Il y avait au fond de ses yeux la naïveté touchante d'un enfant, une étincelle, un rire, démenti par le pli amer de sa bouche et la facilité qu'il avait à manier l'acier. C'était un menteur, quand bien même la devise qu'il s'était choisie ne le lui permettait pas. Son jeu était rodé au point de s'y perdre lui-même, jusqu'au moment où, ayant quitté ses amis, collègues et relatifs, il se retrouvait dans la pénombre de son appartement, en prise avec l'habituelle et réconfortante solitude qui rythmait sa vie depuis la mort de Solo. Les jours passaient sur lui comme une brise, présents et vécus, mais pas réellement tangibles. Sa vie était une entité étrange qui ne semblait pas réellement là, comme si elle ne lui appartenait déjà plus, et parfois, il se disait que c'était sans doute vrai. Duo ne croyait plus en rien, pour peu qu'il ait jamais cru (mais il y avait - il y avait eu Solo).

Il avait toujours annoncé, avec une sorte de morbide fierté, croire en un Dieu de la Mort, parce « qu'il avait vu beaucoup de cadavres, mais aucun miracle », mais même cela était un mensonge magnifiquement ciselé, une dissimulation.

Rien ne lui importait plus en dehors de ses rêves. Il aimait à penser qu'il ne s'y réfugiait pas, qu'il ne les attendait pas avec impatience – une impatience contenue avec une maîtrise rare. Il acceptait toutes les invitations, et en lançait même quand il l'estimait nécessaire, parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il ne se hâtait pas en passant par la salle de bain et ne cherchait jamais à écourter son rituel du soir. Il ne refusait jamais rien à Heero, ni un moment, ni une caresse, même si cela signifiait retarder un repos bien mérité. Il travaillait tard, et parfois, ne dormait pas. Il ne laisserait pas ses rêves briser son acte, même s'ils étaient ce qui lui permettait de le maintenir, et ce bien qu'il se le niât farouchement la majorité du temps.

Même les acteurs de ce genre-là ont des moments de lucidité, même s'ils sont bien plus aux prises avec la réalité de leur condition que la majorité de ceux qu'ils côtoient. Ils essaient de les éviter, parce que ce sont les plus dangereux, ces instants-là, ceux qui motivent et conditionnent un coup de tête, une envie, celle de s'envoler, de voyager, peut-être. Partir vers un ailleurs lointain – On ne lui avait proposé, une fois. Il se souvient des mots murmurés à son oreille, des larmes qui ruisselaient contre son cou, de la manière dont ces bras l'enlaçaient et des mains désespérément refermées sur sa chemise. De cette supplication sous la forme d'un ultime aveu, de ces yeux verts à l'éclat vacillant, où brillait une étincelle de terreur, «_ Non, non, non…_».

Mais ce n'était pas son masque.

* * *

**OWARI.**


	3. Tracy Chapman : Almost

**Titre :** Almost (_Presque_)

**Auteur :** Native

**Résumé :** Drabbles, OS et autres histoires courtes, pas forcément en rapport les unes avec les autres.

**Rating** : K+ pour le moment

**Note : **Merci à Iroko pour son intérêt et ses remarques !

**Note 2** : Vous retrouverez peut-être quelques phrases piochées d'autres chapitres de Black List - C'est normal. :)

**Note 3** : Inspiration et lyrics – Almost, Tracy Chapman (Let It Rain).

* * *

**BLACKLIST**

**ALMOST**

**

* * *

**

Un pied devant l'autre. Vite, vite. C'est une course éperdue vers la mort, un pari désespéré, une chute, des larmes devant ses yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres, un battement sourd aux tympans, jusqu'au miracle, puis à l'échec. Leurs regards s'accrochent pour ne plus se lâcher, et bientôt, sous ses yeux d'enfant déjà vieux, il voit la lueur s'éteindre, l'étincelle disparaître, Solo l'abandonner.

Puis il se réveille.

Terrifié par les battements désordonnés dans sa poitrine et l'eau à ses yeux. Non. Aujourd'hui non plus, il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne l'avait pas fait devant les monceaux de cadavres que la Fondation déblayait avec des engins de chantier à l'époque, et il ne le ferait pas non plus maintenant que son devoir avait été accompli. Non. C'était… hors de question.

Et il se lève.

Lentement, pour ne pas réveiller la personne endormie près de lui. Heero. C'est un nom qu'il aime prononcer, tellement éloigné de ce qu'il a connu avant. Si peu commun, vraiment très beau, simple aussi. Il le lui a dit, une fois. Et là, là… quelque chose, dans ces yeux bleus, a changé. De la chaleur… et on aurait dit, même si la couleur était différente, même s'ils n'avaient rien en commun…

Un moment, il...

Bien sûr, Heero n'est pas vraiment son nom. Mais Solo non plus. Il n'a pas les yeux verts, et il ne sera jamais aussi grand que celui que Duo imagine, parfois, et il n'est pas blond non plus. Il ne mâche jamais ses mots, et ne rit pas beaucoup, mais au-delà de cela, il y a ce profond sens du devoir, et le goût du sacrifice. Même si les comparer ne veut rien dire, Duo le fait.

Il distrait ses propres pensées, oublie ses rêves.

Parfois, on le lui dit. Heero, en fait. Avec douceur, avec douleur aussi, parce que ses mots n'ont encore jamais franchi ses lèvres, et que son espoir d'une réponse est à chaque fois déçu. Il ne lui répondra jamais, jamais en ces termes. C'est au-delà de ses forces, au-delà de son rôle, au-delà de tout. Son masque lui-même ne peut l'en sauver.

L'espace d'un instant, concilie l'asiatique et son frère, fait une trêve…

… Qui dure jusqu'à la nuit. Duo n'attend pas le soir avec impatience. Il ne refuse jamais rien à Heero, ni de la douceur, ni une caresse. Il travaille souvent tard, et parfois, ne dort pas. Ce n'est pas qu'il se dérobe, mais il ne les attend pas non plus, même si c'est son seul moyen de revoir Solo, de le revoir vivant, même s'il est toujours déçu. – Parce qu'à chaque fois, il se réveille.

* * *

**OWARI.**


End file.
